Blighted
Ein Dragon Age AU, geschrieben von Poki und Ruu. Wardens, Zwerge, Könige. Mehr. Intrigen, Krieg, Vernichtung. Vielleicht. Und Mages, vergiss nicht die. Tbc Kapitel 1 (The young Vashoth) “The demons who would be gods, '' ''began to whisper to men from their tombs beneath the earth ''And the men of Tevinter heard and raised altars ''To the pretender gods once more, ''And in return they were given, in hushed whispers, ''The secrets of darkest magic” '' - Threnodies 5:11 Ein junger Vashoth ist mit seiner Schwester zusammen in der Nähe von "Lake Calenhad" in Ferelden bei einem Erdrutsch in die Deep Roads gestürzt. Gemeinsam suchen sie einen Weg aus dem Labyrinth, doch je mehr Tage vergehen desto schwächer werden sie. Letztendlich plagt sie schrecklicher Durst und die ältere Schwester wird vom Darkspawn Blut getainted und droht zu einem Ghoul zu werden. In einer Kammer, erleuchtet durch Fackeln mit blassgrünem Feuer, findet ihr Bruder einen Brunnen auf der eine Drachenstatue sitzt. Beide trinken daraus und werden sofort in die Fade gerissen. Kapitel 2 (Gabriele Aeducan) “Join us, brothers and sisters. '' ''Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant.” - the Joining Die beiden Vashoth wurden von einer kleinen Gruppe Grey Wardens gefunden. Commander Gabriele Aeducan und ihre beiden Kameraden, die ehemalige Stadtelf August Tabris und der Magier und Geistheiler Rudolph Cousland haben auf ihrer geheimen Mission nach eben jenem Drachenbrunnen gesucht, aus welchem die beiden Vashoths getrunken hatten. Die Stimmung ist schlecht, da ihr Vorhaben gescheitert scheint. Rudolph will den Vashoths helfen wieder aus der Fade zu finden und kann seinen Commander überzeugen. Das Kapitel endet als zuerst der Bruder der Vashothkinder aufwacht und kurz nach ihm Rudolph. Kapitel 3 (Frieda Hawke) “Can you be forgiven '' ''When the cold grave has come? ''Or will you have won? ''Or will battle rage on? ''Oh, Grey Warden, ''What have you done?” '' - ‘Oh, Grey Warden’, as performed by the bard Maryden Halewell Frieda Hawke trauert noch immer um ihren großen Bruder, dem legendären Champion Nikolai Hawke. Die mysteriösen Umstände seines Todes lassen sie nicht los und sie vermutet, dass die Grey Wardens im Anderfels in der Festung Weisshaupt ihn ermordet haben oder zumindest eine Rolle in seinem unglücklichen Schicksal spielten. Der Beweis ist für sie der letzte Brief den sie von Nikolai erhielt, in welchem er verschlüsselt zu verstehen gab, dass er um sein Leben fürchtete. Frieda will nun die lange Reise nach Weisshaupt antreten, um selbst herauszufinden was vor über sieben Jahren geschah. Hilfe erhält sie von ihrem Exfreund Christian und einem bis dato unbekannten Informanten unter dem Alias Valo-Kas, der in Weisshaupt residiert. Kapitel 4 (The young Vashoth) “On blackened wings does deceit take flight, '' ''The first of my children, lost to night.” - Silence 3:6, Dissonant Verse Der junge Vashoth irrt seit langer Zeit schon durch die Fade. Seine Schwester ist nicht ansprechbar und schwarzer Speichel tropft aus ihrem Mund. Es taucht der Magier Rudolph auf und verspricht dem Jungen ihn und seine Schwester aus der Fade zu bringen und zu heilen. Als er jedoch versucht die Schwester mit der Hilfe von Geistern zu heilen, bekommt diese eine Art Anfall und die Fade wird in Dunkelheit gehüllt. Dem Vashoth gelingt es durch Rudolphs Magie rechtzeitig aufzuwachen. Er findet sich bei Gabriele und August im Camp wieder. Kurze Zeit später erwacht auch Rudolph sichtlich erschöpft. Dieser eilt sofort zur Schwester des Vashoths und stellt fest dass sie zu sehr getainted ist und bald ein Ghoul sein wird, wenn sie nichts unternehmen. Die Wardens beschließen, sie dem Ritual der "joining" zu unterziehen. Kapitel 5 (Line Lavellan) “Elgar'nan, ''Wrath and Thunder, Give us glory. Give us victory over the Earth that shakes our cities.” '' -Song to the elven god Elgar’nan Die berüchtigte Inquisition hat sich über die Jahre hinweg einen großen Namen in ganz Thedas gemacht. Line Lavellan, Inquisitor und Anführer wird von ihrem Spymaster und General darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass eine große Armee von Darkspawn auf dem Weg nach Skyhold sind. Es wird sich auf eine Belagerung vorbereitet. Einige Tage später greifen die Monster an, angeführt von drei sprechenden Darkspawn, die verhandeln wollen. Es kommt jedoch dennoch zum Kampf und während sich Skyhaven verteidigt erfährt Line, dass die Grey Wardens bereits zuvor auf sprechende Darkspawn getroffen waren. Die Inquisition siegt innerhalb nur einer Nacht. Erst am Mittag des nächsten Tages wird ihnen klar, dass sie von den Darkspawn ausgetrickst wurden und sich diese nun auf dem weg nach Ferelden befinden. Line und ihre Leute beschließen der Horde mit einer Armee zu folgen. Kapitel 6 (Gabriele Aeducan) “All knew the Golden Heart of dreams’ kingdom shone like a star, forever out of reach.” - Silence 1:6 Kapitel 7 (Frieda Hawke) Kapitel 8 (Edouard de Montfort)